King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon, commonly referred to as KBD, is a three-headed dragon located in his lair deep in the Wilderness. The King Black Dragon has a combat level of 276, which makes him the fourth strongest dragon in Old School RuneScape. Players should not take this foe lightly, and they should always take an Anti-dragon shield as his dragonfire breath is very deadly without protection. The King Black Dragon can also be killed as a Slayer assignment for black dragons. Although he will always fight back when attacked, he has gotten bored over the centuries from adventurers attacking him as he revealed to his good friend, Bob the Cat. While going to the King Black Dragon requires the player to travel in the Wilderness, contrary to popular belief, completion of the Wilderness Diary does not double his bone drops, as the lair he resides is not affected by the Wilderness system. As of an update on 18 February 2016, players can pay 50,000 coins from their inventory to open an instanced version of the KBD lair, where it will be inaccessible by other players. However, once players leave, the instance will expire and they will have to pay 50,000 coins to open another instance. If players leave any items in the instance, they will disappear. This means that if a player dies or disconnects while inside a KBD instance, their items will not be retrievable. His respawn time is 10 seconds. Reaching the KBD .]] *From Edgeville, players can bring an axe to make a Waka canoe, which requires 57 Woodcutting, at the canoe station and take it to the Wilderness. (WARNING: Watch out for player killers!) Upon arrival, the player will have to trek westward past some green dragons on the southern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly north-west toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there is a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *Wilderness Obelisks can also be used to get there. Be wary that using them makes the player more susceptible to encountering high-level monsters or PK'ers. Players who complete the hard Wilderness Diary can choose the obelisk they wish to teleport to. The obelisk closest to the KBD's lair is level 44. *North-west of Ardougne Castle, there's a lever that can be pulled that takes the player to Deserted Keep. From there, the player needs to slash some spider webs to get out, and head southward to a long fence and follow it either east or west to an opening. If following it east, then beware of the Chaos Elemental. Once out, trek westward past the northern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly south-west toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there's a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *The Ice Plateau or Ghorrock Teleport is the fastest way to get there. After teleporting, the player should run south-west to the gate opening, and run south-east to some fenced lesser demons on the west side of Lava Maze. Enter the cage, and there's a ladder that takes you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. *The Arceuus spellbook's teleportation spell, Cemetery Teleport, can be used to get to the KBD lair. It teleports you south of the KBD lair. *The Burning amulet can be used to get to the KBD lair. It teleports you south-east of the KBD lair. The battle The King Black Dragon can also poison and reduce the player's stats as well as inflict damage, so antipoison (Super antipoison is preferred) and stat-restoring potions, such as Super restores, are highly recommended. He has three unblockable breath attacks: Poison, Shock, and Freeze. His normal dragonfire has a max hit of 65 with no protection, 15 with the Anti-Dragon Shield or Dragonfire Shield, and completely blocked with both the shield and Antifire potion. Again, his dragonfire is significantly stronger than normal dragonfire, which has a max hit of 65 if unprotected, so players need to be sure they have one of the aforementioned shields equipped at all times. His poison, shock, and freeze breaths can be reduced to 10 damage using either of the said shields. Although an antifire potion reduces 75% of all damage against these three unique attacks, it will only nullify all damage from the normal dragonfire. Thus, the player will be fully protected from the KBD's regular dragonfire with the proper shielding and an antifire, but his special breaths can still deal up to 10 damage. As of 13 March 2014, the King Black Dragon now has a chance of dropping the Dragon pickaxe. Protect from Magic won't protect against KBD's hits, but it may lower the chances of him freezing you with his ice attack. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Other |} Gallery KBDofficialart.jpg|A group of players fighting the King Black Dragon as depicted in art. Bob talking to KBD.png|Bob talking to the King Black Dragon. R4ng3rNo0b889 dying.png|R4ng3rno0b889 is killed by the King Black Dragon. Trivia * The King Black Dragon can talk, as seen in A Tail of Two Cats. During the final cutscene he is visited by Bob the Jagex Cat. During the chat between the King and Bob, R4ng3rNo0b889 attempts to solo the King, is unable to damage him, and is killed in one hit as he had no dragonfire protection at all. Category:Wilderness Category:Bosses